Nachbarn
by kaaken
Summary: Begegnung zwischen House und einem verwahrlosten Nachbarskind
1. Chapter 1

Kleine Anmerkung vorweg: Wem hier etwas bekannt vorkommt – ja, ich wurde ein wenig inspiriert vom Buch „Fräulein Smillas Gespür für Schnee" von Peter Høeg (tolles Buch und sehr zu empfehlen)

Im Hausflur ist es dunkel und kühl, aber immer noch wärmer als draußen auf der Straße. Mia rollt den Basketball mit den Füßen vor sich her, die kalten Hände in der Hosentasche, und geht von Tür zu Tür. Auf der ersten links gleich hinter der Treppe hängt ein Bild vom Weihnachtsmann. Sie hört eine gedämpfte Unterhaltung aus der Wohnung. Dahinter kommen die Briefkästen und die Außentür. Mia rollt ihren Ball wieder zurück in den Flur. Aus der Wohnung links dringt leise Musik. Sie kann sie nur hören, wenn sie ganz nah herangeht. Und schließlich ein Stück weiter hinten ist die letzte Wohnungstür. Dort ist nichts zu hören. Mia nimmt den Ball in beide Hände und setzt sich auf die erste Treppenstufe nach oben. Ihr ist kalt, und ihr Magen knurrt. Als sie am Morgen aufwachte, lag ihre Mutter auf dem Sofa und schlief. Es hat keinen Sinn sie wecken zu wollen, weiß Mia aus Erfahrung. Das gibt nur Ärger. Besser ist es, einfach zu warten bis sie von selbst aufwacht. In der Küche ist nichts Essbares zu finden, wie so oft. Auf der Treppenstufe ist es kalt. Mia steht wieder auf und lässt den Ball auf den Fußboden fallen. Er springt lustig auf und ab und rollt hinüber zur Eingangstür. Sie läuft hinterher, hebt ihn hoch und lässt ihn erneut fallen. Jetzt springt und rollt er zurück zur Treppe. Wieder läuft sie hinterher, stoppt ihn mit dem Fuß und nimmt ihn hoch. Diesmal hält sie ihn höher, bevor sie ihn fallen lässt, und tatsächlich – er springt noch höher als beim vorigen Mal. Lachend läuft sie hinter ihm her, aber diesmal ist es schwieriger, ihn wieder einzufangen.

---

House klappt genervt den Deckel über die Klaviertasten. Der Radau da draußen auf dem Flur wird immer schlimmer. Zunächst hatte er versucht, den Lärm und das Herumgerenne zu ignorieren und einfach weiterzuspielen, doch inzwischen klingt es so, als würde jemand die Flurwand als Fußballtor benutzen. Er sieht sich nach seinem Stock um und hinkt dann die drei Schritte hinüber zum Sofa, wo er ihn angelehnt hatte. Einen Moment ist es auf einmal still, und er überlegt schon, ans Klavier zurückzukehren, als erneutes lautes Fußgetrappel aus dem Flur zu hören ist. ‚Jetzt reicht's', denkt er und geht hinüber zur Tür, reißt sie auf und sieht sich wütend nach der Ursache der Sonntagvormittagsstörung um. Besagte Ursache entpuppt sich als ein etwa vierjähriges Mädchen mit einem Basketball, der fast so groß scheint, wie sie selbst.

„Hey, das hier ist kein Spielplatz, klar? Hör auf, hier so einen Krach zu veranstalten und verschwinde, sonst nehm ich dir den Ball weg." House bedenkt die Kleine mit einem bitterbösen Blick, wobei ihm auffällt, wie verwahrlost sie wirkt. Strähniges dunkelblondes Haar umrahmt ein schmutziges Gesicht mit großen blauen Augen und roten Wangen. Sie trägt ein T-Shirt, das vielleicht einmal weiß gewesen ist, und rote Stoffhosen, die ihr nur bis knapp unter die Knie reichen, ebenso dreckig und zerknittert wie das T-Shirt. Die nackten Füße stecken in Turnschuhen mit offenen Schnürsenkeln. „Und sag deiner Mama, es ist Dezember! Sie soll dir etwas Anständiges anziehen." Damit knallt er die Tür zu, und Mia, die vor Schreck den Ball fallen gelassen hat, läuft so schnell es irgendwie geht die Treppen hinauf nach Hause.

---

Mias neuer Lieblingsplatz ist unter der Treppe im Hausflur. Dort verlaufen Heizungsrohre an der Wand, und es ist immer warm. Sie hat eine Wolldecke und ein Kissen dort deponiert, und manchmal schläft sie dort, wenn ihre Mama Besuch hat und es in der Wohnung zu laut ist. Ihr Platz unter der Treppe ist außerdem ein wunderbarer Beobachtungsposten. Sie sieht die Bewohner und deren Besucher kommen und gehen, kann ihnen zusehen und zuhören. Der böse Mann, der sie ausgeschimpft hat, weil sie zu laut war, ist groß und sieht immer unheimlich aus. Er hat einen schwarzen Stock, der fast noch unheimlicher ist als der Mann selbst. Gerade weil er so gefährlich wirkt, ist er der Hausbewohner, den sie am allerliebsten beobachtet. Sie gibt keinen Mucks von sich und wagt kaum zu blinzeln. Er trägt fast immer einen langen dunklen Mantel, und meistens hat er einen Rucksack dabei, den er über die Schulter hängt. Wenn es schneit, trägt er eine Wollmütze, die ziemlich komisch aussieht. Mit der Mütze sieht er gar nicht so böse aus, findet Mia. Sie fragt sich, warum er immer diesen schwarzen Stock dabei hat. Es scheint so, als wäre es ganz schön schwierig, damit zu gehen. Besonders die Stufen vor dem Eingang sehen kompliziert aus. Sie sind wirklich ziemlich hoch, findet Mia, höher als normale Treppenstufen. Aber sie hat keine Probleme da hinauf und hinunter zu kommen. Sie ist schließlich schon groß. Wenn man einen Stock dabei hat, scheint es aber wirklich schwer zu sein. Fast so schwer wie für sie früher, als ihre Beine noch kürzer waren als heute. Wenn der Mann nach Hause kommt – meistens irgendwann am Nachmittag, aber manchmal auch abends oder sogar nachts, ist er meistens sehr müde. Vielleicht sollte er den Stock einfach zu Hause lassen? Wenn er den ganzen Tag damit herumläuft, ist es kein Wunder, wenn er sehr müde wird.

---

Sie spielt nur noch sehr selten mit dem Ball im Flur. Nur noch, wenn der böse Mann nicht zu Hause ist. Sie versucht außerdem, nicht so viel Lärm dabei zu machen. Erwachsene Leute mögen keinen Lärm. Heute kickt sie den Ball nur vorsichtig ein wenig hin und her.

Ihr Herz macht einen Satz, als er auf einmal in seiner Wohnungstür steht. Sie hat gedacht, er sei noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. Sie muss vorhin, als sie unter der Treppe eingeschlafen war, nicht bemerkt haben, wie er zurückkehrte. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen umklammert sie den Basketball und starrt den Mann an.

„Kannst du dir nicht einen anderen Platz zum Spielen suchen?"

Sie steht wie angewurzelt da. Er klingt gar nicht böse heute, sondern nur müde. Durch die geöffnete Tür kann sie sehen, dass in seiner Wohnung Unmengen von Büchern in den Regalen stehen. Außerdem brennt ein Feuer im Kamin.

„Hey, hast du gehört? Such dir einen anderen Platz, okay?"

Mia nickt und läuft nach oben. Vielleicht kann sie ihre Mama überreden, etwas zum Abendessen kaufen zu gehen.

---

Heiligabend hat so gut angefangen. Mias Mama hat Pizza mitgebracht, als sie von der Arbeit kam. Sie haben zusammen gegessen, Kerzen angezündet und ein paar Weihnachtslieder gesungen, bis dann Joey, Chris und Liz kamen. Die Erwachsenen schickten sie weg, um zusammen fernzusehen und zu trinken, obwohl Mama doch versprochen hatte, ihr eine Geschichte vorzulesen. Mit Tränen in den Augen bittet sie um eine kurze Geschichte, doch die Erwachsenen sagen, sie soll kein Baby sein und aufhören zu nerven. Mit hängendem Kopf holt sie ihren Basketball unter ihrem Bett hervor und geht hinaus in den Hausflur. Ihr ist kalt, aber sie möchte nicht mit dem Ball werfen weil sie nicht weiß, ob der Mann mit dem Stock zu Hause ist. Wenn er sie wegschickt, müsste sie zurück nach Hause, und dahin will sie auf keinen Fall. Wenn ihre Mama Besuch hat und sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer trinken, werden sie komisch. Sie reden nicht mehr wie sonst, und das macht ihr Angst. Ihre Mama hält selten ein Versprechen, aber es ist doch Weihnachten. Sie hat gesagt, Weihnachten liest sie ihr eine Geschichte vor. Mit dem Ball im Arm legt Mia sich eine Weile ans Heizungsrohr unter der Treppe. Irgendwann hört sie auf zu schluchzen und setzt sich auf. Ihr ist noch immer kalt, aber vor allem ist ihr langweilig. Sie denkt an die Filme, die sie in den letzten Tagen im Fernsehen gesehen hat. Da waren alle Erwachsenen immer fröhlich und nett zu allen Kindern weil Weihnachten war. Wenn ihre Mama vielleicht später mit den anderen noch weggeht, könnte sie ja wieder ein bisschen fernsehen. Aber jetzt? Sie denkt an den Mann mit dem Stock. Wenn er so viele Bücher in seiner Wohnung hat, liest er bestimmt viel lieber als ihre Mama, die nur drei hat. Wenn er so gern vorliest wie der Mann in dem Weihnachtsfilm, den sie am Vormittag gesehen hat, freut er sich vielleicht sogar, wenn sie ihn bittet, ihr eine Geschichte vorzulesen? Sie hebt den Ball auf und geht zögernd hinüber zu seiner Tür. Aus der Wohnung ist nichts zu hören. Soll sie klopfen? Aber was ist, wenn er wieder böse wird? Unschlüssig beißt sie sich auf die Unterlippe. So viele Bücher. Heute Morgen hat sie ihn mit seiner Mütze gesehen. Er sah eigentlich kein bisschen böse aus. Aber man kann nie wissen, was in den Köpfen von Erwachsenen so vor sich geht. Sie beschließt zu klopfen, und ein Stück von der Tür wegzugehen. Wenn er böse wird, kann sie ganz schnell weglaufen. Noch einmal tief durchatmen, dann klopft sie. Sie steht fast an der Treppe und lässt die Tür nicht aus den Augen, doch es passiert nichts. Die Tür bleibt geschlossen. War es nicht laut genug? Nach einer Weile versucht sie es noch einmal, wieder ohne Erfolg. Er ist nicht da, und die Enttäuschung bringt sie wieder zum Weinen. Mit dem Basketball setzt sie sich vor seine Tür. Dann kann sie ihn um eine Geschichte bitten, wenn er nach Hause kommt.

---

House kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt bei einem Gottesdienst war. Er war mit Sicherheit noch Teenager. Seine Familie, die ihre Wurzeln in den Niederlanden hat, ist seit jeher „evangelisch light", wie seine Großmutter es immer nannte, und niemand hat je viel Wert auf Kirchenbesuche gelegt. Da sind die obligatorischen Hochzeiten, Taufen, Konfirmationen, Beerdigungen, der eine oder andere Weihnachtsgottesdienst, aber ansonsten sieht man kaum ein Mitglied der House-Familie jemals in einer Kirche. Alle zwanzig Jahre kann man es sich direkt mal antun, denkt er, vor allem, wenn die Maria von einer überaus gutaussehenden und gewitzten Person gespielt wird wie seine Patientin. Er ist direkt ein bisschen in Weihnachtsstimmung gekommen, ein Gefühl, das er seit seiner frühen Kindheit nicht mehr kennt. Jetzt freut er sich auf sein Sofa zu Hause. Er war wirklich zu lange auf den Beinen heute, und der Fall hat ihn die ganze Zeit ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Ein gemütliches Glas Bourbon und ein bisschen klassische Musik ist jetzt genau das, was ihm noch fehlt. Während er in der Kirche war, hat es wieder ein bisschen geschneit, und der Weg von der Bushaltestelle zur Wohnung ist glatt. Er konzentriert sich, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren und braucht etwas länger nach Hause als gewöhnlich. Vor der Haustür klopft er sich den Schnee von den Füßen und angelt den Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

Erstaunt bemerkt er, dass jemand vor seiner Haustür sitzt. Es ist das kleine Mädchen von oben, das immer so einen Radau im Treppenhaus veranstaltet. Sie hat den Basketball auf dem Schoß und schläft. House runzelt die Stirn. Es ist 21 Uhr und Heiligabend. Ein Kind in ihrem Alter sollte jetzt unterm Tannenbaum sitzen und Geschenke auspacken, Süßigkeiten essen oder vielleicht schon im Bett liegen. Keinesfalls sollte es in unglaublich schmutziger und für die Jahreszeit vollkommen ungeeigneter Kleidung vor seiner Tür sitzen und schlafen.

House überlegt einen Moment und stupst sie dann mit seiner Stockspitze an. „Hey, aufwachen." Die Kleine schreckt auf und sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was machst du hier vor meiner Tür?"

„Ich warte auf dich."

„Auf _mich_?" House begreift nicht, was sie meint.

„Liest du mir eine Geschichte vor?", fragt die Kleine weiter und senkt schüchtern den Blick. House sieht amüsiert zu ihr hinunter. Was ist denn in _die_ gefahren?

„Eierpunsch ist nur etwas für Erwachsene.", sagt er schließlich und bedeutet ihr, von der Tür wegzugehen. Entweder hat das Mädel heimlich vom Eierpunsch der Eltern genascht, oder sie ist vollkommen verrückt geworden. Kinder halten sich für gewöhnlich von ihm fern, sogar diejenigen, denen er nicht droht, ihnen die Bälle wegzunehmen. Außerdem wirkt dieses Exemplar nicht wirklich mutiger als andere. Eher im Gegenteil.

Die Kleine steht auf, bleibt aber vor der Tür stehen. „Eine ganz kurze vielleicht?", fragt sie zögernd.

„Warum sollte ich dir eine Geschichte vorlesen? Sehe ich aus wie ein Märchenonkel?"

„Es ist Weihnachten."

„Heiligabend, wenn man's genau nimmt. So, und jetzt geh zur Seite, damit ich aufschließen kann."

„Du liest mir also etwas vor?"

„Hab ich das gesagt? Ich will in meine Wohnung. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du mit reinkommen kannst und erst recht nicht, dass ich dir eine Geschichte vorlese. Geh rauf zu deinen Eltern. Die können dir eine Geschichte vorlesen."

Die Kleine geht wie gewünscht einen Schritt zur Seite, doch gleichzeitig fängt sie an zu weinen. House, der die Tür aufgeschlossen hat, zögert und sieht zu ihr hinunter. Unglaublich, wie dreckig sie ist. Sie kann wochenlang keine Badewanne von innen gesehen haben. Zumindest keine, die mit Wasser gefüllt war. Eltern, die ihre Kinder so verwahrlosen lassen, werden wahrscheinlich nicht im Traum daran denken, ihnen etwas vorzulesen. Er sollte sie trotzdem nach Hause schicken, doch irgendetwas hält ihn davon ab.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragt er. Die Kleine nickt. Er muss sich jetzt langsam entscheiden, denn sein Bein verlangt nach dem Sofa. Kann man ein frierendes, schmutziges, weinendes Kind Heiligabend allein im Hausflur stehen lassen?

„Okay, du kannst dich einen Moment drinnen aufwärmen. Aber keine Geschichte – dass das gleich klar ist. Komm schon."

---

Mia schlüpft hinter dem Mann in die Wohnung und sieht ihm zu, wie er das Licht einschaltet und sich den Mantel auszieht. Seinen Stock hat er vorher über ihnen an einen Vorsprung in der Wand gehängt, und er baumelt leicht hinterher. Fasziniert betrachtet sie ihn und wischt sich die Tränen vom Gesicht nachdem sie ihren Basketball abgesetzt hat – ganz leise, damit der Mann nicht böse wird und sie wieder aus der Wohnung schickt.

„Okay, willst du ein Bier?", fragt der Mann, holt den Stock von seiner Aufhängung herunter und geht hinüber zur Küche.

„Nein. Bier schmeckt nicht gut."

Der Mann bleibt stehen und sieht sie durchdringend an. „Das war ein _Witz_. Jemand in deinem Alter sollte kein Bier trinken… Herrgottnochmal, woher _weißt_ du, dass Bier nicht schmeckt?"

„Ich hab es probiert. Aber es schmeckt nicht gut."

„Da hast du Recht. Kinder mögen kein Bier. Kinder _sollten_ kein Bier mögen!"

Mia befürchtet, der Mann könnte wieder böse werden und sieht schüchtern zu Boden. Doch der Mann wird nicht richtig böse. Er schaltet das Licht in der Küche ein und öffnet mehrere Schranktüren. Nach einer Weile kehrt er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und geht hinüber zum Kamin. Er geht langsam davor in die Knie, und Mia fragt sich, weshalb er den Stock nicht einfach wieder dort hinten an die Decke hängt, wenn er ihn so stört. Es dauert nicht lange, bis das Kaminfeuer anfängt zu knistern und zu brennen. Der Mann kehrt in die Küche zurück, und Mia bleibt vor einem der Bücherregale stehen. Es sind so viele Bücher! Mit einem schmutzigen Zeigefinger streicht sie vorsichtig über einige der Buchrücken, zieht die Hand jedoch eilig zurück, als der Mann mit einer Tasse in der Hand zurückkommt. Er stellt sie auf dem Couchtisch ab und sagt: „Weihnachtstee. Er ist noch zu heiß zum trinken. Du musst noch warten." Nach einem erneuten Gang in die Küche kehrt er mit einem Glas für sich selbst wieder zurück und lässt sich schwerfällig aufs Sofa sinken, legt den Stock neben sich auf den Fußboden und hebt mit beiden Händen das rechte Bein auf die Couch.

„Du hast vergessen deine Schuhe auszuziehen.", sagt Mia und zeigt auf die Turnschuhe des Mannes.

„Ich hab es nicht vergessen.", grummelt er. „Ich bin zu müde."

Mia nickt. Ihre Mama ist auch manchmal zu müde, um ihre Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor sie ins Bett geht oder sich aufs Sofa legt. Meistens bittet sie dann Mia, es für sie zu tun.

---

House holt die Vicodintabletten aus der Hosentasche. Er ist überfällig, und außerdem drückt die Pillendose beim Liegen. Mit einem kleinen Schluck Bourbon schluckt er eine der Tabletten und bemerkt dann zu seinem Erstaunen, dass das kleine Mädchen zu ihm herüberkommt und beginnt, seine Schnürsenkel aufzuziehen.

„He, was machst du da?"

„_Ich_ bin nicht zu müde zum Schuhe ausziehen.", sagt sie und beginnt, die Schuhe zu lockern. Das macht sie offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Professionell zieht sie vorsichtig an den Schuhen und zieht sie ihm aus. Sie trägt sie hinüber zur Tür und stellt sie davor ab. House hat es tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen, und er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll.

„Kann man das _jetzt_ trinken?", fragt sie, als sie zu ihm zurückkehrt und zeigt auf die dampfende Teetasse.

„Versuch's."

Als er sieht, wie sie kurz davor ist, einen großen Schluck zu nehmen, setzt er sich auf. „Stopp! Du verbrennst dir die Zunge, Herrgottnochmal." Kann es angehen, dass ein Kind in dem Alter noch nie Bekanntschaft mit einem Heißgetränk gemacht hat? Stattdessen weiß sie, dass Bier nicht schmeckt. Er sieht ihr eine Weile beim Trinken zu und verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich will deine Gefühle nicht verletzen, aber du stinkst."


	2. Chapter 2

House runzelt die Stirn, als er den schmutzigen nackten Körper des Kindes betrachtet. Die Kleine ist noch magerer als er gedacht hatte. Jede einzelne Rippe ist zu sehen, und House fühlt sich an ein Vogelküken erinnert, der aus dem Nest gefallen ist. Wie kann man ein kleines Mädchen derart verwahrlosen lassen? Er beugt sich hinunter, kontrolliert die Wassertemperatur in der Badewanne und dreht das kalte Wasser ab.

„So, rein mit dir." Vorsichtig hebt er das kleine Mädchen in die Wanne und setzt sie in der Mitte des Schaumbads ab. „Hier hast du einen Lappen, und hier ist noch mehr Seife. Wenn du keine einzige schmutzige Stelle mehr an dir entdecken kannst, dann rufst du mich, okay?" Er bekommt ein Nicken als Antwort, greift nach seinem Stock und verlässt das Badezimmer. Zurück im Wohnzimmer bleibt er einen Moment in der Mitte des Raums stehen und geht dann hinüber zum Schreibtisch. Aus einer der Schubladen holt er eine Liste, die er von der Hausverwaltung bekommen hat, und auf der alle Bewohner des Hauses aufgeführt sind. Bei den vermieteten Wohnungen sind jeweils sowohl der Besitzer als auch der Mieter vermerkt, und so findet er die Telefonnummer einer gewissen Patricia M. Harper, die die Mutter des Mädchens sein muss. Mit dem Zettel in der Hand geht er hinüber zum Sofa, lässt sich schwerfällig auf die Lederpolster sinken und verzieht das Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte er noch eine Vicodintablette nehmen. Zunächst will aber der Anruf erledigt werden. Es klingelt eine ganze Weile, bevor jemand abnimmt.

„Was ist los?", fragt eine Frau, die deutlich ein paar Promille zu viel im Blut hat.

„Ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten. Mein Name ist Greg House. Ihr Nachbar aus dem Erdgeschoss. Sie vermissen nicht zufällig etwas?"

„Vermissen? Nö. Was soll ich denn vermissen?" Jemand sagt etwas im Hintergrund, das House nicht versteht. Die Frau kichert, und House' Stirnfalten vertiefen sich.

„Wie wär's mit Ihrer Tochter?"

„Die ist zum Spielen raus."

„Ach ja?" House hat die Stimme erhoben und merkt, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf steigt. Er sieht jedoch ein, dass es sinnlos wäre, der Frau in ihrem Zustand die verdiente Standpauke zu halten. „Sie ist hier unten bei mir."

„Okay. Wenn sie nervt, schicken Sie sie weg." Im Hintergrund hört House Gelächter und Gläserklirren. Er überlegt noch kurz, legt dann aber einfach auf. Er hat seine Pflicht getan. Sollte die Mutter sie tatsächlich irgendwann vermissen, was dem Alkoholpegel nach zu urteilen noch eine ganze Weile dauern wird, weiß sie jetzt, wo sie sie finden kann. House stellt das Telefon zurück in die Ladestation und massiert sich den rechten Oberschenkel. Sein Blick fällt auf das kaum angerührte Whiskyglas auf dem Tisch. Angewidert verzieht er das Gesicht. Was für ein Teufelszeug, wenn man nicht Maß halten kann, denkt er und greift nach der Vicodindose.

---

„Ich bin fertig!", ruft das Mädchen aus dem Badezimmer. House sieht auf die Uhr. Das wird auch Zeit. Sie sitzt schon fast zwanzig Minuten in der Wanne – aber wenn man bedenkt, wie schmutzig sie war, ist die Zeit wohl angemessen. Sein Oberschenkel protestiert deutlich, als er seinen bequemen Platz auf dem Sofa verlässt. Vicodin hin oder her, er hat es heute wahrhaftig ein wenig übertrieben mit dem Herumlaufen. Er öffnet die Tür des Badezimmers, und das Bild, das sich ihm bietet, lässt ihn wie angewurzelt stehenbleiben. Ein breites Grinsen macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Das kleine Mädchen steht knietief in einem Schaumberg und ist am ganzen Körper krebsrot von der Hitze des Badewassers. Sie hat sich sorgfältig gewaschen und ist tatsächlich blitzsauber bis hinauf zum Hals, doch Gesicht und Haare sind genauso dreckig wie vorher. Allem Anschein nach hat sie gewissenhaft alles gewaschen, was sie sehen konnte, und hat sich, wie von ihm verlangt, gemeldet, sobald sie keine schmutzige Stelle mehr an sich entdecken konnte.

---

Mia sieht den Mann fragend an. Er lehnt am Türrahmen des Badezimmers und scheint sich über irgendetwas sehr zu freuen. Wahrscheinlich darüber, dass sie sich so gründlich mit dem Lappen und der Seife gewaschen hat. Stolz lächelt sie ihn an, was dazu führt, dass der Mann anfängt zu lachen. Mia kann sich nicht erinnern, dass sie ihn jemals zuvor hat lächeln sehen, geschweige denn lachen hören. Er kommt hinüber zu ihr und setzt sich auf den Hocker, der neben der Badewanne steht.

„Ein paar entscheidende Körperteile hast du vergessen.", sagt er ruhig, noch immer mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Besorgt sieht Mia an sich hinunter. Es ist doch alles sauber!

---

„Gar nicht schlimm. Wir waschen jetzt noch schnell dein Gesicht und deine Haare, und dann bist du fertig." Mit einem frischen Lappen, einem Klecks Shampoo und der Handdusche macht House sich ans Werk. Er ist vorsichtig darauf bedacht, dass dem Mädchen keine Seife in die Augen läuft, und ein paar Minuten später ist es tatsächlich vollbracht. Er hebt sie aus der Wanne und hüllt sie in ein großes blaues Badelaken. Als er ihr beim Abtrocknen hilft, wird ihm wieder deutlich bewusst, dass sie einige Kilo Untergewicht hat, und er fragt sie, ob sie etwas essen möchte. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, und ihm fällt auf, dass ihre Augenlider langsam schwer zu werden scheinen. So ein heißes Bad macht müde.

„Ich glaube, du bleibst besser heute Nacht hier.", sagt er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Mädchen. Ihre Kleidung hat er mitsamt den Schuhen in die Waschmaschine gesteckt, daher zieht er ihr eines seiner T-Shirts an, das ihr fast bis zu den Knöcheln reicht. Um sein Werk zu vollenden, packt er eine frische Zahnbürste aus, drückt etwas Zahnpasta darauf und reicht sie dem Mädchen. Die Bürste ist etwas zu groß für sie, doch immerhin weiß sie damit umzugehen. Auf dem Hocker kniend beugt sie sich über das Waschbecken und spült sich den Mund aus. House, der auf dem Badewannenrand gesessen hat, nickt zufrieden und greift nach seinem Stock.

„Jetzt bist du fertig, und wir überlegen uns, wo du am besten schläfst."

---

Mia wischt sich den Mund am Ärmel des T-Shirts ab und klettert vom Hocker hinunter. Als der Mann an ihr vorbei aus dem Bad gehen will, greift sie nach seiner Hand. Er bleibt kurz stehen und sieht nachdenklich zu ihr hinunter. Dann erwidert er den Griff, und gemeinsam gehen sie wieder hinüber zum Sofa. Sie klettert hinauf, was nicht so einfach ist mit dem T-Shirt, das ihr um die Knie hängt, und kauert sich in der einen Ecke des Sofas zusammen. Obwohl es warm ist in der Wohnung, fängt sie ein bisschen an zu zittern, und sie blinzelt müde, um das Brennen in den Augen loszuwerden. Mit dem Kopf auf den Knien sieht sie dem Mann zu, der aus einem der Nebenzimmer zunächst ein Kissen und ein Laken und dann eine Bettdecke holt. Er sieht müde aus, wenn auch nicht so müde wie sie, und geht langsam, wobei er sich schwer auf den Stock stützt. Mia will ihm nach dem Stock fragen, aber sie ist so müde. Während sie ihm zusieht, wie er aus dem Sofa ein Bett baut, fallen ihr die Augen zu.

---

Amüsiert beobachtet House, wie die Kleine von Minute zu Minute müder wird. Während er mit Laken und Decken hantiert, scheint sie krampfhaft zu versuchen wachzubleiben, doch am Ende verliert sie den Kampf, und sie wacht auch nicht auf, als House sie vorsichtig umbettet und zudeckt. Ihr Haar, das vor dem Bad strähnig herab hing, ist jetzt fast trocken. Es ist nicht nur um einige Nuancen heller als vor der Haarwäsche, sondern kringelt sich außerdem in glänzenden Locken um ihr Gesicht, das noch immer ein wenig gerötet ist. House betrachtet sie eine ganze Weile nachdenklich, streicht dann noch einmal über die Bettdecke und geht dann hinüber ins Bad. Auch für ihn wird es Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Im ersten Moment denkt er an Wilson, als er die Toilettenspülung hört. Erst eine Sekunde später fällt ihm sein ungewöhnlicher Übernachtungsgast wieder ein. Die Nachtvicodin hatte er gegen halb drei, und dem Schmerzpegel nach dürfte es jetzt so gegen sieben sein. Er öffnet ein Auge und linst hinüber zum Wecker, der gerade auf 07:11 umspringt. Normalerweise bleibt er noch eine ganze Weile liegen, zumindest bis die Morgenvicodin anfängt zu wirken, doch heute ist er ein wenig beunruhigt. Was wohl ein Vorschulkind in seiner Wohnung alles anstellen könnte? In Gedanken geht er alle scharfen, spitzen, drogenhaltigen Dinge durch und kommt auf eine ganze Menge, die er nicht in Kinderhänden sehen wollte. Als sich dann noch die zerbrechlichen und für ihn wertvollen Dinge dazugesellen und ein deutliches Bild von Hector inmitten von zerkauten Schallplatten vor seinem inneren Auge erscheint, schreckt er aus seinem halbwachen Zustand auf.

Jeder Schritt lässt ihn deutlich spüren, dass er noch ein paar Minuten hätte liegenbleiben sollen, doch als er ins Wohnzimmer tritt, sieht er, dass er keine Minute zu früh ist, denn die Kleine sitzt in ihre Decke gehüllt auf der Couch und blättert in einem seiner Fachbücher. Noch scheint es allerdings unversehrt zu sein.

---

„Ich hab nichts kaputt gemacht." beeilt sich Mia zu sagen, als sie den beunruhigten Blick des Mannes bemerkt. „Hier sind aber komische Bilder in dem Buch."

„Es ist ein Buch über Infektionskrankheiten. Kein Kinderbuch." Der Mann streckt die Hand aus, und Mia klappt das Buch zu, um es ihm herüberzureichen.

„Was sind Infekzonkrankheiten?"

„Infektionskrankheiten. Das sind … na, Krankheiten eben. Warst du schon mal krank?"

Mia nickt.

„Das war ganz sicher eine Infektionskrankheit."

Mia nickt wieder. Nachdenklich. „Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte." Das Buch ist dicker als die drei Bücher ihrer Mama zusammen.

„Nicht in jedem Buch stehen Geschichten. In diesem stehen keine Geschichten."

„Was kann denn sonst in einem Buch stehen?"

Der Mann sieht ein wenig verzweifelt aus, lächelt aber schließlich, als er sagt: „Das wirst du schon ziemlich bald herausfinden."

„Dann liest du es mir vor?", fragt sie eifrig.

„Das ist kein Buch zum Vorlesen. Es ist nicht für Kinder. So, und jetzt brauche ich erst einmal einen Kaffee. Was trinkst du morgens?"

Mia zuckt mit den Schultern. Meistens geht sie irgendwann am Vormittag in die Küche, um zu sehen, ob dort irgendetwas Essbares oder Trinkbares zu finden ist.

„Milch? Kinder trinken Milch, oder?"

Mia nickt. Milch ist gut.

---

House geht hinüber in die Küche, und die Kleine trottet hinter ihm her. Nachdem er den Kaffee aufgesetzt und ein Glas Milch eingeschenkt hat, setzt er sich an den Küchentisch, um einen Moment von den Füßen zu kommen. Die Kleine hebt das Glas mit beiden Händen an und trinkt einen großen Schluck. Hinterher ziert ihr Gesicht ein klassischer Milchbart.

„Du?", fragt sie, als sie das Glas abgestellt hat.

„Hmm?"

„Warum hast du einen Stock?"

„Ich finde, er steht mir."

Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Aber er stört dich doch."

House sieht fragend zu ihr hinüber. „Er _stört_ mich?"

„Ja."

„Wieso denkst du, dass er mich stört?"

„Du … kommst damit nicht gut vorwärts. Und du kommst nicht gut die Treppenstufen rauf und runter. Warum hängst du ihn nicht einfach wieder da oben an?" Sie deutet auf den Wandvorsprung, an den er gestern kurz seinen Stock gehängt hat.

House betrachtet die Kleine fasziniert. Was für verrückte Gedanken in diesem kleinen Kopf herumschwirren! Eine Weile schweift er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken ab, und als er schließlich wieder aufsieht, bemerkt er, dass das Mädchen noch immer auf eine Antwort wartet. Es bestürzt ihn ein wenig, als er feststellt, wie unangenehm ihm die einzig wahre Antwort ist.

„Er … stört mich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, den du meinst."

Die Kleine sieht ihn fragend an.

„Vielleicht sieht es für dich so aus, als würde er mich stören, aber das ist nicht richtig. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach länger da oben anhängen weil ich ihn brauche. Ich habe ein krankes Bein, und ohne den Stock kann ich nicht gehen."

Das Mädchen sitzt mit offenem Mund vor ihm und scheint zu überlegen. Er streckt sich hinüber nach der Kaffeekanne, um sich eine Tasse einzuschenken, als sie schließlich fragt: „Ist es eine Infekzonkrankheit?"

Um ein Haar hätte er den Kaffee vorbeigekippt. Er grinst und schenkt sich die Tasse dann doch noch unfallfrei voll. „Nein, es ist auch nicht mehr wirklich krank. Es _war_ krank, und jetzt ist es …na ja, kaputt."

„Es sieht gar nicht kaputt aus.", sagt die Kleine ungläubig.

‚Und ob es das tut.', denkt House, wird aber vom klingelnden Telefon aus dem Gespräch erlöst. Er ist ganz froh über den Abbruch und geht hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Es ist seine Mutter, die ihm frohe Weihnachten wünscht. Sie unterhalten sich eine ganze Weile, und immer wieder sieht House hinüber in die Küche, wo die Kleine noch immer auf ihrem Stuhl sitzt, mit den Beinen baumelt und ihre Milch trinkt. Als das Glas leer ist, rutscht sie vom Stuhl herunter und setzt sich neben ihm aufs Sofa. Sie betrachtet neugierig seinen Stock, den er auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt hat. Fragend sieht sie zu House hoch und streckt vorsichtig die Hand aus. Mit einem Nicken gibt House ihr sein Einverständnis, und sie streicht behutsam über das glatte Holz des Schafts.

„Du?", fragt sie, als er das Telefonat beendet hat.

„Hmm?"

„Warum ist da Feuer drauf gemalt?"

„So wirke ich schneller."

„Ja?" Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das war ein Witz. Die meisten Stöcke sind langweilig. Der hier ist anders. Er gefiel mir."

„Mir gefällt er auch. Es ist ein sehr schöner Stock."

House merkt, dass er schon wieder grinst. Die Kleine ist irgendwie ulkig. Mit Kindern kann er sonst nie wirklich etwas anfangen. Normalerweise trifft er nur auf sie, wenn sie krank sind. Dieses Exemplar ist nicht krank, wenn auch ein gutes Stück zu mager für ihre Größe. Das erinnert ihn daran, dass es Zeit fürs Frühstück ist. Es ist Weihnachten, und oben in der Wohnung liegt ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich mit einem gehörigen Kater im Bett. So gern House die Kleine so langsam wieder losgeworden wäre, sieht er ein, dass er es tatsächlich nicht übers Herz bringt, sie wegzuschicken. Sie hat es sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und ist ganz in dem T-Shirt verschwunden, das er ihr gestern angezogen hat, was ihn daran erinnert, dass er die Waschmaschine mit den Klamotten der Kleinen in Gang setzen wollte. Er schnappt sich den Stock vom Couchtisch und steht auf.

„Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen, und danach mach ich Frühstück.", verkündet er. Nach kurzer Überlegung fügt er hinzu: „Und du fasst nichts an. Am besten … Du könntest fernsehen. Weihnachten ist doch immer etwas für Kinder im Fernsehen."

---

„Ich hab es nur _ganz kurz_ angefasst.", versichert Mia, als der Mann aus dem Bad zurückkehrt und das aufgeschlagene Buch neben ihr auf dem Sofa sieht.


	4. Chapter 4

„Okay – du hast gewonnen. Ich _werde_ dir etwas vorlesen. Aber nur, wenn du dieses Buch genau dahin zurückstellst, wo du es hergenommen hast. Infektionskrankheiten sind kein gutes Weihnachtsthema. Und vorher wird gefrühstückt."

Mia schlägt vorsichtig das Buch zu und stellt es gewissenhaft zurück ins Regal. Der Mann ist hinüber ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, und sie trottet hinterher. Am Türrahmen bleibt sie stehen und sieht zu, wie der Mann sich anzieht. Er sitzt auf dem Bett und hat ihr den Rücken zugekehrt. Ihr knurrt ein wenig der Magen, und sie findet, dass er sehr lange braucht, um sich anzuziehen.

„Du?"

Der Mann sieht sich um. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?"

Mia zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Was ist?", fragt der Mann und steht auf.

„Wie heißt du?", fragt Mia.

--

„House.", antwortet House, ohne nachzudenken. Er greift nach seinem Stock, den er aufs Bett gelegt hatte und geht hinüber in die Küche. Die Kleine trottet hinter ihm her.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man so heißen kann.", sagt sie nach einer Weile. „Du hast einen sehr komischen Namen."

House sieht zu ihr hinunter. Sie sieht ernst und nachdenklich aus.

„Natürlich kann man so heißen. Warum sollte man nicht so heißen können?"

„Weil es komisch ist." Sie ist noch immer sehr nachdenklich. Dann hellt sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Weißt du, warum ich ihn mag?"

Misstrauisch sieht House vom Küchenbrett auf, auf dem er gerade Brot schneidet. „Nein. Warum?"

„Man kann ihn sich ganz toll merken. Du heißt wie ein Haus." Sie strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, und House merkt, dass er sich schon wieder davon anstecken lässt.

„Ja, Namen sind manchmal sehr schwierig zu merken. Du hast Recht. Ich vergesse ständig Namen. Magst du Käse?"

Die Kleine nickt und sieht ihm erwartungsvoll bei den Frühstücksvorbereitungen zu. House denkt daran, dass er seine neuen Mitarbeiteranwärter durchnummeriert hatte, und dass 13 irgendwie noch immer 13 heißt, obwohl die Auswahl längst getroffen wurde. Mit den Nummern hatte er von Anfang an keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Vielleicht sollte er der kleinen Nervensäge auch einfach eine Nummer verpassen? Er schraubt das Marmeladenglas zu und überlegt, welche Zahl zu ihr passen könnte. Irgendwie ist sie noch viel zu klein für eine Zahl. Sie reckt ihren Hals, um über die Anrichte sehen zu können, an der er die Brote schmiert, und vor seinem inneren Auge erscheint das Bild eines Vogelkükens, das sich hungrig aus dem Nest reckt.

„Ich werde dich Küken nennen.", verkündet er und wirft das Messer in die Spüle.

„Ich heiß gar nicht Küken.", kichert die Kleine.

„Jetzt ja. Hier, das ist dein Teller. Stell ihn auf den Küchentisch neben dein Milchglas." Er überreicht ihr den Teller, den sie mit beiden Händen entgegennimmt, ihn auf dem Tisch abstellt und dann auf den Stuhl klettert.

Sie essen schweigend. House betrachtet das Mädchen und fühlt Wut in sich aufsteigen, wenn er an die Mutter denkt, die jetzt wahrscheinlich noch immer im Alkoholkoma oben auf dem Sofa liegt. Wie kann man ein Kind derart vernachlässigen? Er selbst wäre wahrscheinlich kein Funken besser als Vater, aber schließlich hat er sich auch kein Kind zugelegt.

--

„Hast du denn ein Buch, das noch besser ist als das mit den Infekzonkrankheiten?", fragt Mia besorgt, denn sie befürchtet, der Mann, der behauptet, er würde House heißen, könnte seine Meinung zum Thema Vorlesen wieder ändern.

„Ich glaub schon.", antwortet House. „Bist du schon satt?"

Mia nickt betreten. Sie weiß, dass man seinen Teller leeressen muss, aber sie ist satt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Erstaunlicherweise wird House nicht böse. Er fragt nur noch einmal, ob sie sicher ist, zieht dann den Teller zu sich heran, und das halbe Marmeladenbrot verschwindet mit einem einzigen Happs in seinem Mund.

„Wollen wir nachsehen, ob wir ein gutes Buch finden?", fragt er, nachdem er seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hat.

Mia hüpft von ihrem Stuhl noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat. Und ob sie will!

--

House folgt ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Das einzige Buch, das annähernd an ein Kinderbuch erinnert, ist „Der kleine Prinz". Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob das tatsächlich für ihr Alter geeignet ist, aber besser als Infektionskrankheiten ist es in jedem Fall. Mit dem Blick geht er die Regalreihen durch. Irgendwo hier muss es sein. Tatsächlich. Er streckt sich, um an das Buch heranzukommen und muss dann lachen.

„Was ist?", fragt das Küken.

„Sprichst du zufällig Französisch?"


End file.
